darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrisus
He's much better than when I first saw him. I'm glad he's finally on his feet.}} |text1=Normal |item2= I hope he's not dead! He's alive... just barely. }} |text2=Wounded |item3= |text3=Warrior |item4= |text4=Archer |item5= |text5= Fighting Lucien}} Cyrisus (pronounced səriːzʉsDominion Tower voiceover: "Come on, Cyrisus! You can do this!") is located deep in the Lunar Isle mine, where he has been unconscious for some time. In Dream Mentor, the player nurses him back to good health, but only known to the player at that point as "Fallen Man", by providing him with food and words of encouragement, until he is well enough to reveal to the player who he is. He requests that the player fetch him his favourite outfit from his bank, depending on what the player's combat level is based on. Once he is dressed he reveals that although he is incredibly skilled, being able to smith full sets of Rune armour, bake Summer pies and grow Spirit Trees, and with a combat level of 138, he has 99 in most if not all combat skills, but he is mortally afraid of combat. The Oneiromancer suggests that the player helps Cyrisus overcome this fear by entering Dream World with him to help him conquer his fears. Once the player enters Cyrisus's dreamland and vanquishes his feelings of inadequacy, inability to endure, pacifism, inexperience and other doubts, he overcomes his fear of combat. By way of thanks, he shares with the player some knowledge he picked up during his time on Lunar Isle. Cyrisus became level 99 in all melee skills while being terrified of combat. It was revealed in the August 2007 Postbag from the Hedge that he got his high combat level by doing nothing but killing 300 chickens a day for 30 years, which actually does come out to around the experience needed for the melee skills (over 39 million experience), with burying the bones adding up to the experience needed for 99 Prayer! After Cyrisus leaves, his newfound lust for battle takes over. If the player talks to him he will either be killing the Kalphite Queen with some slayer masters, fighting TzTok-Jad, attending a meeting with the leaders of RuneScape, or practicing Summoning. Since most of the time he's travelling around Gielinor looking for new adventures, it is impossible to find him at a specific location. In order to contact him you must use the NPC Contact lunar spell. While Guthix Sleeps He has a small role in the While Guthix Sleeps quest, belonging to the band of eight warriors who attempt to save the player from the fortress of Lucien. He is one of the six who perish in the ensuing battle against Lucien. After the quest, there is no way to contact Cyrisus and no replacement for him. The only remainder of him in-game is a statue in Falador Park, and a memory in the Dominion Tower where he has returned to his cowardly state. Gallery cyrisus's bank.png|Cyrisus's bank, as seen during Dream Mentor. Quotes Trivia *At the beginning of Dream Mentor quest, if attempting to give Cyrisus a purple sweets, a message will appear: "Sweets? You do know they rot your teeth?" And if you use a cave nightshade on him, a message will appear: "How evil! Are you trying to kill him!?" *When he deals damage to monsters, it shows as a deflection hitsplat and hits himself instead of the monster. This is likely a glitch. He also punches while wielding an abyssal whip in his melee outfit, which, strangely, consists mostly of magic gear. *Previously, when casting NPC Contact Cyrisus was available as a contact even after While Guthix Sleeps. The player would then reminisce and promise to avenge Cyrisus' death on Lucien. When the NPC Contact screen was updated, the option to contact Cyrisus was removed, with his face greyed out. *At the Dominion Tower, even after While Guthix Sleeps, he still helps you to fight the bosses from Dream Mentor. He is also afraid of combat. This happens because in the Dominion Tower only memories are fought, as such, Cyrisus is also a memory. In the Dominion Tower, his outfit appears to not be based on the player's levels, and could be different than the way he appears in the fight during Dream Mentor. *Additionally, his combat level at the Dominion Tower is only 140, instead of the 200 that a maxed player would have. *He used to be 126 combat until the release of Summoning in 2008; he was 138 combat after the release of Summoning and before the Evolution of Combat in 2012. *When you're suiting him up in Dream Mentor, you retrieve a dragon helm from his bank, but when he equips it, it shows up as a dragon full helm. References nl:Cyrisus Category:Quest NPCs Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Protagonists Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options